


Alone with Crimson

by Deliciousdame



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame
Summary: Leo is mortally wounded and alone unable to contact anyone for help





	Alone with Crimson

** _Alone with Crimson_ **

Leo stumbled over his feet tired and fading, his hand catching the wall before he fell. His once green lustrous skin was coated in thick layers of crimson, the red liquid pouring freely from between his once white teeth. Lifting his large green hand from his side Leo growled seeing his side torn open, a large raged gash oozing his life force.

His brilliant blue eyes searched the darkness frantically unable to find any of his brothers, where did he stumble too? He was just by them, fighting for their lives. Shaky fingers reached for his com pressing the button down calling for them. 

_“Mikey? D-Donnie? Raph? W-Where are *cough* you?”_

The usual static that comes from the radio stayed silent letting him know something was wrong. His slick with blood fingers traveled down the wire finding it severed in the battle. “Shell.”

He was alone, dying and unable to call for help. He willed his feet to move, he needed to find them, they were in trouble and he had to help them. But fate was a cruel mistress leaving the strength in his once perfectly trained body drained and tapped out.

Growing weaker the leader of the band of turtles was losing the battle of his life quickly. Each breath became labored and shaky and his body temp lowered dangerously. His perfect vision blurred and his legs finally gave out and his large body tumbled to the dusty floor.

With his remaining strength Leonardo rolled to his carapace and thought of his brothers. He would never see them again; never get to see them reach their full potential. Master Splinter would be so disappointed in him; he was not coming home to lead his brothers.

It was difficult to breathe now, his lungs refusing to pull in the much needed oxygen. The darkness was in his vision closing in. Then his thoughts turned to you and your beautiful smile. He would never get to see you again, kiss your lips and hold your body flush with his. 

Why was it so cold and why couldn't he feel his hands anymore. How did he feel so heavy and light at the same time? Where were his brothers? Another trembling breathe left him, his chest growing tight and painful. He was so tired but he wanted to see you….. wanted to tell you he loved you one more time. 

He could feel the expansive pool of his warm blood under him coating the filthy floor, he was dying, he had lost too much blood to deny it any longer. Now it was difficult to keep his eyes open and his breathing had become shallow. He couldn’t seem to pull in anymore air.

“I’m sorry Y/N, I won’t be coming h-home tonight.”

Darkness blanketed him, taking hold pulling him to rest. The last breath that escaped held your name, warm and sweet. You were his last thought, his last word as he let this world.

Alone in a vacant building Leonardo lies motionless in a pool of his own blood, his once blue eyes were grey and lifeless. His katanas lying a few feet from his body caked in blood, one blade broken from the fight that took his life. Clutched in his hand was a picture, a picture of you.


End file.
